


Cold Coffee

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka is over at Kaneki's for coffee. They both get a little more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a request I got from my NSFW Tokyo Ghoul blog. It's not very long and it's unedited, but I love Touken, so I wanted to post it.

Kaneki’s kitchen was minuscule. His kitchen was extremely small and barely had enough room for one person, let alone the both of them. Touka didn’t particularly care, seeing as ghouls lacked the need for a kitchen, but she wondered how he got by in such a small apartment before. Kaneki handed Touka a hot cup of coffee, smile on his face and hair a mess. She noticed that he looked even more worn out than usual, but said nothing. She kind of liked his hair like that.

Kaneki turned to leave the kitchen, but forgot he spilled some water on the floor and slipped. Touka’s instincts kicked and, and though she knew she didn’t have a chance of rescuing him from the fall, she tried anyways. Pain exploded in the back of Kaneki’s head as it cracked against the floor, and he winced. Rubbing his head, he looked up. Touka was sprawled across his chest, eyes wide and lips parted. Her thighs rested on either side of his hips, and she was pressed against him in ways that made him flush.

“Touka – “ He breathed, trying to get his heart rate under control.

Damn clumsy Kaneki. Damn him and his stupid hair and his stupid personality. Touka didn’t think as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. Their noses collided, and Kaneki grunted against her lips in pain. She quickly pulled away, concern and panic filling her. Kaneki was biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

“What’s so damn funny? If you laugh at me, I swear I’ll strangle you with that goddamn eyepatch.” She snarled, trying to replace her embarrassment with rage.

“We’re really bad at this,” He said, his tone light-hearted. “It wasn’t that I don’t want to kiss you.”

“You… you want to kiss me?”

Kaneki didn’t say anything, but in a bout of stupidity, he sat up and crushed his lips against hers. They were not experienced. Their movements were awkward, and when his tongue met hers, there was a little more saliva than either of them would have liked. That aside, it was perfect. Nothing about them was conventional. The painful lack of normalcy both of them experienced day to day was one of the reasons they were so good together.

Touka rocked her hips against his, and he let out a cry that he knew she was going to give him shit for later. She smirked against his lips and did it again, sliding against his hardness and sighing into his mouth. She pulled away, swinging her legs off of him and standing, the task difficult given her shaking legs.

“What –“ He started, his face bright red.

Touka bit her lip before looking away from him and began unbuttoning her shirt. She slid the fabric off of her shoulders and let it flutter to the floor. When she looked at him, he was gaping at her, mouth open like an absurd fish.

“What the hell are you staring at?” She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“I – Touka, you’re so cute.”

Kaneki stood and closed the distance between them, which wasn’t a difficult feat considering the dollhouse sized kitchen he owned. He latched his mouth onto her neck, using his teeth a little more than she would have liked. It was a nice feeling, so she said nothing, and craned her neck so that he had more access.

His hands were all over her, and he managed to get her bra undone after several futile attempts. She pressed her breasts into his hands, and he pressed his cock between her thighs. The rest of their clothes disappeared, and their movements were so rushed and full of lust that neither of them could think straight. Touka let her body take over, and she grabbed his ass and pushed his naked cock against her heat. Kaneki’s head fell forward at the foreign, but wonderful feeling. He slides against her, his hips moving of their own accord, and the pressure against her clit makes her keen.

“Put it in,” she murmurs, her face hot and red.

“Are you –“

She doesn’t wait for him, but takes his cock and pushes it against her entrance, sliding him in inch by agonizing inch. It wasn’t an intense pain, but it burned. When he was fully seated inside of her, she took a moment to adjust and nodded. Kaneki pulled halfway out and slowly slid back in. He didn’t want to hurt her, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to control himself if he just let go. He took it slow until she shoved against him, her fingernails biting into his ass as she tried to push him in as deep as he could go. The countertop dug into her skin, leaving angry red indents, but she didn’t care. Kaneki felt too good. His hips began to move faster, and the thrusts were uncoordinated and out of rhythm. He was so close, and so was she. He pulled out of her as he felt his cock twitch and came with a low, uncharacteristic grunt. Touka was so close, so she slid her fingers against her clit, taking in Kaneki’s disheveled state and pushing herself over the brink. She slumped against the counter, her fingers stilling. They looked at each other, frazzled and embarrassed. Kaneki smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and they both giggled.

Their coffee mugs lay untouched and cold on the counter.


End file.
